Currently, environmental audio suppression and accentuation (e.g., attenuating) during virtual reality and/or augmented reality (VR/AR) may be uncomfortable for users, for example, when immersed in a VR/AR game. Environment information may be distracting, preventing deep and/or enhanced user experience. Traditional systems provide no way to monitor for selected feedback (e.g., important/significant sounds, such as a child in another location or a fire alarm), while also selectively suppressing undesired sounds (e.g., the dish washer). In addition, current systems may be unable to perform audio modulation as a function of three-dimensional (3D) foveation.